


Something Beautiful

by Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Something Beautiful- Needtobreathe, Songfic, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967/pseuds/Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found each other when they needed it the most. In each other's oceans of love they were drowning... Drowning like they needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

_In your ocean, I'm ankle deep_  
 _I feel the waves crashin' on my feet_  
 _It's like I know where I need to be_  
 _But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out_

_Just how much air I will need to breathe_  
 _When your tide rushes over me_  
 _There's only one way to_ figure out  
 _Will ya let me drown, will ya let me drown_

_Hey now, this is my desire_  
 _Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful_  
 _To touch me, I know that I'm in reach_  
 _'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful_  
 _Oh, something beautiful_

_And the water is risin' quick_  
 _And for years I was scared of it_  
 _We can't be sure when it will subside_  
 _So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave your side_

_Something Beautiful- Needtobreathe_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean needed love. Hope. Kindness.

Cas needed peace, love, gentleness.

Dean found Castiel. Castiel found Dean.

Castiel was all he needed. His love, his hope, his kindness.

Dean was all Castiel needed. His peace, love, and gentleness.

Drowning in each other, was that such a bad thing? Drowning in the love that each one provided, drowning in the peace that washed over their small apartment as they held each other. Drowning in the never failing hope and promise that they would always be there for each other.

The deep breath of air that they took before diving in for another kiss, bodies entwined on the couch.

When the pain came rolling in, they took deep breaths and worked through it, knowing all that they needed was in their arms, in a pair of blue or green eyes.

They needed each other's touch, never having been loved like this before. Never being called 'mine' or 'beautiful' or 'perfect'. Never being held or looked at like you were worth something, let alone someone's world.

It was something beautiful.

Needy, greedy, loving caresses. An all consuming fire of passion and care, love and kindness.

It's a spark that never goes out, the butterflies in your stomach when you see them, when they smile and kiss you and touch you. The longing that comes when you aren't together, the love packed into a hug or a squeeze of hands.

The whispered 'I love you' in the dark, the tighter hold on the body from behind you.

Their love lights up the room. It brings happiness. It makes people smile and love one another even more.

The first 'I will never leave you' hit them hard, the pain of the past washed away and with that love took it's place. Salty tears on chapped lips, hands gently and lovingly carding through ones hair or pulling the other closer.

They were ankle deep in each other's ocean, the water rising quickly to consume them in the other. In the one thing that they needed to be consumed by.

The swipes across the knuckle or a hand on the small of a back or a kiss on the temple made everything okay, made their lives worth it.

And finding out that you saved the person you love most, finding out that you are the reason they are still here, can resound in your heart. Can make you hold them tighter through the night, make you kiss them harder or more chastely.

And when you're the one being held tighter, nothing is better than knowing that you're loved more than anything.

And when Dean and Cas found each other, all these things came to light. All of these things made their lives worth living. These things made everything.

They wake up to one another, to green eyes meeting blue, the love shown in the looks, the smiles, the laughs. They wake up to warm covers and warm bodies, the sun shining perfectly on one's face.

When they found each other, the sun came in. Shone a light on all the things that love can do in their lives, even without years of experiencing it.

What they found, what they saw in one another, was something beautiful.


End file.
